Starscream
This page is for the evil traitorous Starscream. For his goodie-two-shoes counterpart, see Starscream (SG) STARSCREAM makes no secret of his ambition to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon Leader. He is ruthless, cold-blooded and cruel, but he has a vain side as well. He considers himself the most sophisticated and handsome of the Decepticons, exuding a high-class, urbane air that ironically contrasts with his murderous tendencies. STARSCREAM believes the Decepticons should rely more on guile and speed rather than brute force to defeat the Autobots. In jet mode, STARSCREAM can reach speeds of up to Mach 2.8 and climb to altitudes of 52 miles, able to nose-dive from this altitude to near ground level in mere minutes. This makes him effective in surprise attacks and hit-and-run actions, but his nose-dives often overload his gyro-circuitry leaving him disoriented briefly. He can fire cluster bombs, each able to level an area 10,000 feet square, at a distance of 40 miles. His arm-mounted null-rays can interrupt the flow of electricity in circuitry for up to two minutes, effectively halting the operation of many machines. Starscream overrates himself sometimes, finding himself in situations that are more than he can handle. But, overall, he is a very tough nut to crack. Description :A grand, sleek, attractive mech, Starscream is a picture of efficiency, ruby optics glowing softly against a handsome, exquisitely designed face. Matching optics with him is something akin to gazing into the face of a jungle cat... a proud creature with an efficient nature and the born knowledge that it is the lord and master of all it surveys. Even if that final fact may not be the case, the cat - like Starscream - is more than convinced as to the statement's universal truth. And it is obvious in both poise and expression. :In build, the aerospace commander even looks streamlined and agile. Red intakes jut up over his shoulders, the cockpit of his jet mode forming the center of his chest, fan intakes on either side of that. His coloration is mostly in silver and red, with carefully held arms and long, surprisingly graceful legs. His wings are held proudly on his back, each one of the slightly tipped, proudly placed pieces adorned by the violet Decepticon sigil. Gallery StarscreamKreo.jpg|Adorably evil! Starscream-tetrajet.jpg|Starscream's tetrajet mode History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: During the Mindswap TP, which Starscream unintentionally triggered, Megatron and Starscream unexpectedly swapped bodies. Acting quickly, Starscream used Megatron's stronger body to trap him in his cloaked satellite. While in possession of Megatron's body, Starscream ran the Decepticon Empire for the length of the TP, while Megatron remained trapped in Starscream's body and satellite. When the Mindswap effect suddenly ended. Starscream found himself back in his body and at Megatron's mercy. Megatron's punishment was harsh and lasting, and it took Starscream many months to recover, during which time Valour temporarily commanded Aerospace and acted as Megatron's XO. In 2004, the Decepticon army, including Trypticon, marched against the Autobots in Nevada. Metroplex returned fire, but was forced to retreat by the collective firepower of Trypticon and the Decepticon combined robot teams. Optimus Prime was beaten severely by Megatron and Starscream, and the Autobots fled the US. The Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying siege to Polyhex. Due to a leadership crash with Polyhex City-Commander Cyclonus over leadership, Starscream delayed committing troops to help defend the city. Mixmaster returned to Polyhex to "recruit" more followers for the Dweller, only to be subdued and cured by Starscream. In return, Mixmaster promised the help of Devastator against the Dweller. Once flying Trans-Organics began to breach Polyhex's walls, they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors before the Seekers were forced to retreat before the onslaught of the Dweller's energy vampires. The Dweller's forces, however, succeeded in destroying Polyhex, a loss that Starscream blamed on Cyclonus. In 2013 Starscream defeated Cyclonus in personal combat and had him arrested for treason, thus cementing Starscream's role as sole leader of the Decepticons in Megatron's absence. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the disappearance of Starscream, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. Ramjet, Starscream, and Sunstorm were shot down during a raid on Quintesson-controlled Polyhex. They were taken into a torture chamber and held until the Dweller suddenly tore through the ship, accidentally dragging the Seekers along with it for the ride. The Dweller tore through the ship’s Space Bridge into the Space Bridge Hub. Once there, the Dweller went nuts and started destroying the Hub. Starscream realized the entire thing was going to blow, so he grabbed the other two Seekers and jumped through one of the portals before everything went to the Pit. The Space Bridge exploded, destroying the entire Quint structure the Decepticons just escaped. They had arrived on a Quintesson prison planet and were stuck there. After untold adventures, the Seekers stole a ship and headed back to Earth. Only then did they realize that when the Space Bridge Hub blew up, the resulting feedback tore through all the Quint Spires attacked to it, not just the one in which they arrived. Whatever lured the Dweller to Polyhex facilitated the destruction of the entire Quint attack network, saving Cybertron and Earth. When Starscream returned to Earth, he informed that he was no longer Air Commander of the Decepticons. He challenged Megatron for leadership and was soundly beaten then imprisoned by the Slag-Maker. Starscream was later assigned as a field commander under Sub-Commanders Valour and Windshear. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. In February of 2014, Starscream was named new XO of Decepticon Aerospace. Later, Ram Horn was involved in altercation with Starscream in Th' Bar. After Pulver made them take it outside, Starscream proceeded to beat Ram Horn mercilessly, and he was barely rescued by the Acolytes of Unicron. When Megatron was killed by "Galvatron", Starscream worked tirelessly to resurrect him, to the surprise of many. With Megatron's eventual return, Starscream resumed his role as Air Commander, and named Thundercracker as his executive officer. When Megatron was badly injured by death crystals in 2016, Starscream again assumed command of the Decepticons, and named Valour temporary head of Decepticon Aerospace. In May of 2016 Starscream negotiated a deal with Sky High in which the Decepticons would return the Praxus mines and withdraw all but a token force from Praxus in exchange for Praxus not allying with the Autobots. Later, when Cybertron threatened to tear itself apart, Megatron discussed with Shockwave and Starscream the possibility of obtaining information from Vector Sigma about how best to save Cybertron. Shockwave expressed curiosity, wishing to gather more data in able to make better decisions. Starscream advised caution, citing warnings given by Vector Sigma last time Starscream sought its help. As usual, Megatron ignored Starscream's warnings and vowed to move ahead with his plans. In 2017, Metalhawk and Starscream fought in the Tower of Justice. Metalhawk was defeated and forced to retreat. In 2018, Starscream was instrumental in the capture of Windblade. OOC Notes In 2013 Starscream was both commander of all Decepticon forces on Cybertron and Earth, and also personally led Decepticon Aerospace. With Megatron's return, Starscream resumed his role as Air Commander, and named Thundercracker as his executive officer. Logs/Posts 1999 * August 27 - "Decepticon CoC Meeting," from the point of view of CMO Scrapper. 2007 * November 11 - Look out below! - Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City 2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft * September 25 - "The Space Cruiser Lands" * September 25 - "The Duel That Wasn't" - The Aerialbots have confronted Megatron as Superion, but a blast from Megatron's antimatter cannon put the Autobot gestalt down for the count. Hummer has responded and, as he arrives on scene, decides to do something very foolish. * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2010 * January 27 - Look out, it's CLAWS! - Air Raid gets terrorized while going surfing. 2011 * December 28 - Guilt Trip - Ravage stops by to inform Starscream of recent events. 2012 Aug 07 - Attention Seekers The black screen holds a spinning purple Decepticon brand. Slowly is fades out to reveal the inside of Trypticon's repair bay. Seated in front of the monitor is Air Commander Starscream. He looks a little drained but otherwise fine. Behind him though on two repair tables are Thundercracker and Windshear respectively. "Attention all flying units of the Decepticon Empire," Starscream begins briskly. "Seekers especially; stay away from the lower west quadrant of the Grand Canyon located in the western part of the North American continent. Coordinates will be transmitted in this broadcast. Details will be given when sensor readings and reports are correlated. Regardless, this is a direct order from your Air Commander; all Seekers stay at least 500 miles away from that area. This is a direct order." he leans forward to shut off the transmission when he pauses. "This means you too, Ramjet and Thrust." Aug 10 - Missing Seekers The black screen supporting the spinning Decepticon Brand blips out suddenly to reveal an extremely angry Air Commander. "I gave direct orders that Windshear was not to leave the base -- grounded him, and put Thundercracker in charge of him." Starscream begins deceptively calm. "Now both are missing. I am officially listing them as AWOL and DESERTERS! To any and all Decepticons: FIND THEM AND RETURN THEM TO ME NOW!" He pauses for a moment. He knows where they went, or at least hes pretty sure where they went and why. His face seems to reflect a million different thoughts in the span of about 3 kliks. He suddenly focuses back to the screen, "They should be at or near the coordinates that I have left orders for no Seeker to get near. The Western section of the Grand Canyon. THEY DISOBEYED ME! Ground units and Sweeps, head to that area -- place them under arrest and return them. If the situation there can be resolved in the process DO IT. I am unlocking the datafiles on the situation there since. TWO OF MY SEEKERS DECIDED TO DO IT THEIR WAY INSTEAD OF MINE!!" he leans forward and snaps off the link. September 30 - "Decepticon Zombie Virus" Mixmaster literally stumbles into a situation in the Decepticon medlab. October 1 - "A Reach for the Cure" Mixmaster tries out a new 'cure' for the Dweller nano-virus. October 18 - "Into the Depths of Cybertron" Mixmaster and Windshear escape Decepticon City. November 01 - "Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave" Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. November 6 - Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns "Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns" - Starscream rounds up a couple of the 'cons for the usual training when all hell breaks loose in the arena. Hilarity ensues. December 01 - "Bring Me Hubcap" Cyclonus attempts to interrogate Hubcap. December 02 - "Recruitment" Mixmaster attempts to recruit Starscream into the Dweller's legions. December 03 - "You Will Do a Favor for Me" Mixmaster recovers from his ordeal. December 03 - "Battle for Polyhex" Starscream and Windshear defend Polyhex from an influx of the Dweller's minions. 2013 * February 25 - "Cyclonus v. Starscream" - Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. * February 26 - "The Cure" - Starscream tests to see if the Terrorcons have been cured of the Dweller nanovirus Mar 01 - Cyclonus Starsceam's image appears before the camera. He looks mad, scuffed up and his goatee is cracked down the middle. Its leaking energon and if anything this only makes the Air Commander look even more angry. "I will make this short and sweet." He begins in one of his most grating vocal sneers, "Cyclonus attacked me, and dared put the blame for Polyhex's unfortunate demise on ME." In a klik the anger dissolves into arrogance." I subdued him quite easily and he now awaits his fate imprisoned under heavy guard." And in another klik the arrogance turns to dangerous bravado, "He fell beneath me just like anyone else who dares to think they can question and challenge my authority and power as LEADER of the DECEPTICON EMPIRE! His failure at defending Polyhex can not go unpunished. His attack on me WILL not go unpunished." And bam his demeanor and vocal tone goes to lofty self satisfaction. "Let his /trial/ and punishment be an example of what happens when MY ORDERS are DISOBEYED AND MY AUTHORITY IS CHALLENGED!" Mar 01 - Polyhex Rebuild Starscream's beautiful face appears before the camera again. This time he looks freshly painted and is pristine and clean. His goatee has been repaired and he seems on the mend. "Polyhex is heavily damaged." He begins stating the obvious but in a tone that indicates that you don't know this until he confirmed it just now. "To ensure the city is rebuilt to its former glory, I have put the Seeker Coldsnap in charge of its restructure. All construction teams are to coordinate with him. I have given him full authority as /the/ ranking mech in charge of this important project. Do not try him or disobey him. If you do, you will answer to me." The screen snaps black suddenly. Apr 09 - Orders The Decepticon brand spinny fades out to reveal Starscream's beautiful face. He looks at the camera for a moment then says, "The Autobot Hubcap is to be released immediately. I want him blindfolded and dropped off over Metroplex. Do not question why Im allowing this Autobot to go free, do as I say!" The Decepticon bran fades back into view. May 01 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror" Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. May 20 - Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt Starscream attempts a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. June 08 - Medical Complications Starscream discusses Windshear's medical condition with a Decepticon medic 27 June - "Dael Assault" Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. 2014 * July 27 - "Friday Night Fight at the Power Plant": A group of Decepticons goes back to the Bruce Power Plant and find Autobots in defense of the humans repairing the plant. Oct 04 - Inner Division Turmoil *Starscream Appears* As Lord Megatron reported, our attack on Autobot City was successful. Aerospace performed admirably, as I am sure our Commander will agree. That said? When I asked Scourge to help our bombing I was made aware that there is some Anti-Sweep sentiment amongst my brothers and sisters. This will not be tolerated. We are in different divisions. There is nothing wrong with friendly competition. But this competition has not been friendly. If I hear of any Anti-Sweep sentiment after the service they have done Aerospace it will be punished most harshly. And that's just from me. I imagine my commanding officer will not be pleased about it either. You are to behave as Decepticons. We are all on the same side. GLORY TO MEGATRON! Starscream, out Oct 06 - War in the Ravine *STARSCREAM!* :As ordered by Lord Megatron, Illarion and I investigated possible Autobot activity in the ravine near to our newest acquisition. What we found... was Grimlock. We engaged him. The fight was glorious and we inflicted heavy damage upon the Dinobot. He will not be back in action for some time. I do have some bad news to report. *Starscream looks down very uncharacteristically.* :"Illarion is currently offline. I have done what I can for her in the medbay and stabilized her. She will survive but will take some time to repair. While it does not really suit me to report this... she went offline doing something I would not expect her to do. She was offlined by Grimlock saving me from his jaws in what the humans would refer to as a "bum rush". She leapt in front of him and took the damage herself rather than allow me to take it. I can not begin to understand why. It was an admirable action by our Air Commander *Starscream looks disgusted that he has to admit this and it's obviously difficult* I would thank her were she conscious. Repairs will continue on her but as I have stated it will take some time. Through our joint actions... we were able to bring a victory to Lord Megatron. All Hail Megatron! Starscream, OUT. *NO STARSCREAM* Oct 08 - New Post *STARSCREAM* :Greetings. Lord Megatron has seen fit to return the position of Aerospace Commander to me. As the former XO, I am quite familiar with the day to day operations at current and our current readiness. I will be wanting to see that readiness improve and will be making steps to do so. I have yet to choose an XO but have someone already in mind. If you ambition is for command, then I suggest you prove yourself worthy of Lord Megatron's Empire and of worth to me soon before I name one. As always, success will be greatly rewarded but failure or slacking on the job will be most severely punished. I do not tolerate such things under my watch. If you perform admirably, it will be recognized. Perform otherwise? Count your days of life remaining precious... for they will be few. Starscream OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* Oct 12 - New XO *Starscream* :"Greeting. As no on else has challenged for the position, I have chosen my XO. Thundercracker is hereby the XO of the Aerospace division. His loyalty to myself and to Lord Megatron is to be commended. He has served us well and will continue to do so as the XO to the Aerospace Division. If you have objections? Bring them to me. They will be "heard" but blame yourself for not submitting your own name for the job. Not that it would have made much difference. Thundercracker has earned his place and you will obey his orders lest you answer to me or Lord Megatron. That is all. Starscream, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* Oct 20 - Aerial Deployments *STARSCREAM* :Thundercracker, I trust you read Lord Megatron's orders. Patrols are to be tripled around Autobot City. I want at least 6 seekers in the sky at all times at RANDOM patrol intervals. Nothing the Autobots can predict and circumvent. I also want at least 6 on the ground, patrolling on Anti-grav at the same random intervals. I do not want to hear that Aerospace has failed Lord Megatron in his assignment. Any failure will be dealt with most harshly. For every amount of pain I feel for any failure from my division...I shall give it out 10 fold. It is NOT tolerated. KEEP THE AUTOBOTS AWAY FROM METROPLEX. That is the goal, and it will be achieved or people will die. I trust I am understood. Starscream, OUT. *NO STARSCREAM* Oct 21 - Metroplex Defenses *Starscream, working with a welding torch* Hish, hello Decepticons. :Scrapper and I are working together to insure that Autobot City has defenses that do not RELY on the Autobot defense grid. Now that the good Doctor has been removed from our service we must prepare for the eventuality that they will cure Metroplex. As such, Scrapper and his Constructicons are placing independent sensors and turrets around and within Metroplex. If you see them, leave them alone. They are needed. If the Autobots manage to cure their city due to Dr. Arkeville's weakness? We will at least have a head start. Metroplex will be a warzone due to these enhancements. If they want their city back? They will have to pay in multiple lives to get it. Good work Scrapper. All hail Megatron! *No Starscream* Nov 04 - AAR: Autobot City Medbay *STARSCREAM* : "Greetings. As Scrapper has already reported, the investigation and subsequent assault on the Autobot Medbay was a complete success. I lead the assault personally since Ghost indicated it was of great import. I was accompanied by Skywarp and Cloudgrazer. The Constructicons were most helpful in covering the flank and in breaking through the forcefield barrier. We faced significant resistance but they were primarily medics with only a few of what Autobots jokingly call "Warriors" scattered amongst them. My force of Seekers utterly crushed them and the Medbay is now in the sole possession of the Decepticon Empire. Ghost, your dark zone is eliminated. The Constructicons are to be commended for their assistance. That is all. Glory to Megatron! Starscream, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* Later in November * "To Be Opened At A Later Time..." - Secret file tucked away in Teletraan II Dec 10 - Report *STARSCREAM* : "As you have no doubt heard, Megatron has "perished". Swindle, I require your presence immediately. DO NOT make me find you and there are to be no black market dealings until we have spoken. We will speak in private as to what I require. Shockwave, we must speak as soon as possible. I will say no more except in person. *NO STARSCREAM* 2015 * January 23 - "The Destruction at Tyger Pax" - Autobots and Decepticons witness the destruction left by Galvatron in Tyger Pax Jan 27 - MEGATRON LIVES *Starscream* :I hereby, and I am sure Shockwave will agree, relinquish my claim to leadership of the Decepticon Empire. My efforts, despite many of your doubts which will be remembered, have been successful. Megatron lives and has been returned to us by Vector Sigma. Even our creator saw the threat Galvatron poses and granted me what many of you deemed an impossible boon. He restored our Emperor to us. HAIL MEGATRON! Megatron lives again and is now back in full command of the Empire. Soon, we will be giving plans to deal with the Usurper and Abomination that is Galvatron. Megatron will, as always, emerge victorious. Even the void cannot claim our immortal Emperor. Those of you that refused to help? Beware. Those of you that were skeptical of my efforts? Stop being skeptical. He is returned. He will soon tell you his defeat of death itself. Galvatron's days are numbered. HAIL MEGATRON! *No Starscream* February 11 - Megatron Victorious *Starscream* :The final battle has been fought. The heroes and villains decided. Galvatron is dead. Megatron is not. It is, as I projected, a victory. Some of you joined me in my quest to restore our Master. This will not be forgotten. Some of you chose the path of vengeance, a path Megatron would approve of. That will also not be forgotten. You know who I am speaking to. Your loyalty to that oath if admirable. The rest of you chose to either disbelieve me and stay out of the way, or hinder me. Those that hindered? I doubt Lord Megatron will be forgiving. *Starscream smirks* :" Those that helped? It will be remembered. Regardless, Megatron has emerged victorious. Now you see why I was so adamant. Only Megatron could kill this ursurper. I appreciate the loyalty that was shown to the Empire during his absence and I have already and will continue to relay that to him. But our Master lives again and dominates, as he was meant to, again. Galvatron is dead. Long live Megatron! February 17 - "Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform" The Autobotss respond to an attack in the Gulf of Mexico. February 18 - Raid *Starscream* :"By Lord Megatron's command, we raided Blackrock. We gained much energon from the raid but I took personal pride in beating Ironhide within an inch of his life. The Energon stores have been returned to Trypticon. Swindle, if you abuse them I will end you. They will be applied to all projects Lord Megatron sees fit. Aerospace performed admirably and I am pleased. Demonhead and Coldsnap are to be commended. It won't be forgotten. Starscream, out *No Starscream* February 18 - "Aftermath of the Oil Platform Attack" Autobots deal with the results of the Decepticon attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. April 14 - Castle Decepticon *STARSCREAM!* :"My fellow Decepticons... per Lord Megatron's orders...I have retaken Castle Decepticon. It is ours again. With a combined team of Aerospace, Sweeps, and Terrorcons we were able to retake the castle. The Autobots are sickening....but they aren't stupid. They trapped it. But thankfully I was able to bring Scourge and his sweeps in. He found the bombs. My thanks go out to Valour and Cloudgrazer for eliminating them with my help in understanding how a bomb works. In short, we were victorious. The Castle is ours again. Ironhide learned personally what it means to take from Megatron. I will let the others tell their own tales. But commendations are to go out to Cloudgrazer and Valour. They served me admirably. And when you serveme admirably? You have served Lord Megatron. HAIL MEGATRON! The Castle is his once again. Starscream OUT!" *NO STARSCREAM* Oct 13 - Pick up after yourself *STARSCREAM* :"Greetings. A point of order. While I understand that sometimes we must "discipline" the more unruly of our troops...and Gumbeeker was most certainly that....and that sometimes some of our more "enthusiastic" displinarians get a little carried away, it happens believe me I understand...but PLEASE clean up after yourself. I do not want to walk into a group recharge area and find such a mess again. While I can appreciate the beauty of the work, a perfect puncture of the laser core, I /DO NOT/ appreciate finding such a mess. Energon everywhere. I mean really. I've reviewed the security footage and it was as if no one was there so one of you stealthers better claim responsibility for this mess and dispose of the body. I'd better not find a mess like this again or I will make /you/ look like Gumbeeker does now. OUT. *NO STARSCREAM* Oct 15 - Research *Starscream* :"Greetings. This evening I was visiting one of my troops to continue training her. When I arrived, she was in her recharge cycle. I waited for it to complete but she started to struggle" *A pause* :"The strangest thing happened. As she started to struggle, wounds appeared on her frame. I immediately terminated the recharge cycle. She reported that those wounds were inflicted upon her in her recharge dream state. This is disturbing. Either the Autobots have a new weapon and have abandoned their usual ways....or more likely? Something else is at work here." :"Shockwave and Soundwave, begin researching how this could be possible. Scrapper, scan all of our recharge beds for viruses. Hook? Well...just keep repairing things. This could explain what happened to Gumbeeker." :"Lord Megatron, I wish to speak with you about this as soon as possible. This is not to be taken lightly, STARSCREAM, OUT!" *NO STARSCREAM* Oct 29 - Attacks *STARSCREAM* This stops. Now. Our Emperor was attacked by the entity that strikes in our recharge beds. He was injured, but not horrifically. It seems even in his dreams, Lord Megatron has great power. And cunning. He gained information for us. This creature has apparently been around for eons and has attacked our kind before. The archives show such strange deaths but never anything coming from it. But Lord Megatron got a name. It's name is NEMRO. I want all research departments on this at once. Leave no stone unturned. This being must be defeated and destroyed. No one attacks our best without repercussions. Get on it...and get results. Or I will terminate you myself. STARSCREAM, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* 2016 Feb 11 - Assumption of Command *Viewable only by CoC, encoded to all others* :Megatron is currently incapacitated. The prognosis is good. Hook believes he will make a full recovery. Therefore, you will act as if nothing is going on. We don't need a power struggle. And if one of you sabotages Hook's efforts... you will answer to me. If you disagree with me on what I am about to do, try it. I will terminate you in Lord Megatron's name. *END COC ONLY VIEWABLE CONTENT* *Starscream* "My fellow Decepticons. Our Lord and Emperor has embarked on a mission to ensure us victory. He will be gone until he finds it. In his absence, he has left me in charge of the Empire. I am now your commander in chief until Lord Megatron returns with our key to victory. I will rule as he does....this is a meritocracy. Those who succeed? They advance. Those that fail this Empire? You die. If you are not clear on how it works? You are an idiot and I will terminate you myself. Megatron will return to us soon and will be victorious. Until that time? I am your Emperor. Questions? Comments? Smart Remarks? Please see me, I'll be happy to CORRECT you. Lord Starscream OUT. February 20 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. Feb 20 - New Orders *STARSCREAM* :"My fellow Decepticons. These are my decrees. First, Long Haul. There is a broken console in our command chamber on Cybertron. I want you to personally repair this. I don't care if it's your skillset or not. You will repair it flawlessly within 2 days or you will face my judgement. Think on this as you contemplate your "bloodlust" during a simple hit and fade energon run. I do not tolerate failure. Count yourself lucky that Lord Megatron is away on a mission. I doubt he would be as forgiving as I am. You energon rations are also to be cut by 1/3 for 2 weeks. During that time the extra 1/3 will go to Slugfest as a reward for good service. Count yourself LUCKY, Long Haul. Just because an Autobot is PRESENT at a raid, does not mean you have to attack it relentlessly. The objective of the mission outweighs your desire to feel like a useful warrior. :Scrapper. See me at your earliest availability. I need to discuss with you more stringent training and discipline amongst the Constructicons. :For those that were not aware, during Megatron's absence and my temporary assumption of command...I have named Valour as the Acting Air Commander. He is currently undergoing medical treatment and is to receive the highest possible quality of care. I need him active again soon. :Aerospace and Ground Troops, commence immediate scouting of new location to acquire energon through an effective hit and fade attack with minimal enemy engagement. We will assault the Autobots at full force in due time, but for now we require additional energon for this assault. I have read every current proposal and color me disappointed. Lord Megatron would also be displeased and likely gut you. Do better. I expect decent proposals and plans on my desk within 72 hours. Do NOT disappoint me. Acting LORD Starscream, OUT. *NO STARSCREAM* Mar 17 - Raid *STARSCREAM* :My fellow Decepticons....color me disappointed. You think because Megatron is absent that you can just sit idle and not follow my commands? We still need energon with or without Megatron. When he returns, he is going to expect a surplus. Shame on you for not providing me with targets. So I have found my own. Some of you are going to suffer for not fulfilling your duties but that's neither here nor there. In 3 cycles, we will be raiding a weapons and energy factory in Jamaica. Be prepared. Or face my wrath. None of you have truly faced that yet...trust me, you do not want to. I hope I don't have to make an example of someone. Acting Lord Starscream, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! Mar 22 - Energon Raid *STARSCREAM* :"My fellow Decepticons, I personally lead a hit and fade attack on a human installation in Jamaica. May I say it was a complete success. Scourge, the Sweeps, and Slugfest are to be commended. We expended minimal ammunition even when the Autobots arrived and minimal damage. The ultimate goal was the energon, which we attained. Human casualties were also minimal, good job on that Slugfest...as this plays very heavily into my future plans. In Megatron's absence, I plan for him to return to a well energized Empire and one that has many options for how best to proceed with this campaign. Not all of which involve brute force. Guile has it's merits. My plans are my own but when the time comes I will share them with the whole of the Empire. Starscream OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* Apr 14 - Intelligence Orders *STARSCREAM* :My fellow Decepticons... praise is to be award to Valour for his initiative and guile in executing the raid on the human facility. Lord Megatron would be pleased. What was found there disturbs me. If they are successfully developing anti-transformer weapons...we need to know more. Standing orders to intelligence and Aerospace are to survey the globe for other such facilities and keep an audial to the ground for any hints of stolen tech or other companies developing such weapons. I also want to obtain full technical read outs of Van Mark Industries weapons so that our engineering department can work on ways of countering them. That is all. Do not disappoint me. These missions and intel are of the most delicate and important nature. Acting Lord Starscream, OUT. *NO STARSCREAM* May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. May 02 - Thwartin their plans? Yeah, thwartin their plans *STARSCREAM* :My fellow Decepticons...we have thwarted the Autobots yet again. They were about to successfully cement an alliance with the Praxans and arm them to their cause. Obviously, despite the uselessness of their mines and the territory in general, we cannot allow our enemies to swell their forces. The occupation was a waste of resources anyway but not without merit. I convinced them to remain neutral. Should they step out of line, we will eliminate them completely. The Autobots will now waste valuable resources building their own watch tower which we can crush at our leisure should we so choose...further dividing their resources. Overall, this was a victory for the Empire. Starscream, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* June 06 - "Megatron Revealed" Megatron reveals himself to Starscream. Jun 30 - Report and Question *STARSCREAM* :Acting Lord Starscream reporting. I visited Silent Grill and the High Priestess. My little birds told me the Autobots have plans for it and want to steal from it. I hoped to make an ally. She hoped to freak me out. She doesn't know me very well. I found her attempts...amusing. Though the place has a certain...artistic air to it. The suffering there is...delightful. Needless to say. There is no reasoning or even talking to her. She's completely mad. I left the door open for further talks but had to bolt when she tried to surround me with Zombies. Interesting place...you'd like it Scourge. There's also TONS of Dead Energon there...which can't be good. We'll look into that further. :Speaking of Scourge...I need further details on your energon raid. You are to be commended for taking initiative and gaining energon for Megatron's empire. He will be pleased when he returns. I know I am. But...did you keep with my policy of confusing the humans by not harming them and making sure they escaped? This is KEY to my future plans and I don't want to hear you smegged it up. Report ASAP. Acting Lord Starscream, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* July 5 - "Shockwave's Report" Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. November 10 - Nightmare TP Finale Starscream uses Valour as bait to try to lure the dream entity known as Nemro into a trap. Nov 10 - Nemro Defeated *STARSCREAM* :Nemro is no more. Using my intellect...I deduced how to stop him. With the help of Ratbat and Valour...we isolated him to a single bed. Once Valour had him cornered, I used my knowledge to isolate Nemro and destroy the bed. That threat to Lord Megatron's rule is now gone. Ratbat is to be commended. Valour is to be commended and given 3X energon rations for the next megacycle. That is all. Starscream, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* December 12 - "Plans for Vector Sigma" Starscream is probably the most recent Decepticon to have dealings with Vector Sigma... Shockwave might want to talk to him before he descends into the depths. 2017 Jan 27 - Metalhawk *STARSCREAM* :Metalhawk was poking around the tower of justice when one of my sensors detected his presence. I arrived an informed him that Cybertron and all its moons belong to Megatron. He disagreed. So we fought. *dark smirk* Galaxies greatest swordsmech my aft. I bested him in single combat and with a blade...he didn't realize I have evolved since we last met. I allowed him to leave only to send a message to Prime: Cybertron belongs to Megatron and his feeble attempts to save it are for naught. It's rightful ruler will save it. Needless to say...the Golden Mech will be out of commission for quite some time. I thank Scourge for him backing me up even though his assistance wasn't needed. I suggest we fully scan the tower for traps. That seems to be what my one time rival was doing. HAIL MEGATRON! OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* Feb 15 - Calculations *STARSCREAM* :Lord Megatron. We will soon pass near Citctus Minor. :Citctus Minor is a dying star with a few 'dead planets', an asteroid belt, and three free-floating planetoids. CM-2 and CM-3 are on decaying orbits from an unknown gravitational anomaly that expelled their moons and sent them slowly towards the sun. Spectral analysis indicates that an unknown event 12 million years ago caused severe damage to the star, wiping out all life in the star system and plunging the star into a downward spiral that will lead soon to its untimely but glorious death. *NO STARSCREAM* March 9 - "Autobot Break Out" Cons will be Cons. Apr 22 - Aerospace Orders *STARSCREAM!* :"Valour. I believe Lord Megatron's orders don't need any further explanation. I want our best scouts scanning the entire surface of Cybertron and our newfound systems planetary orbs or satellites for energon sources. Utilize Cloudgrazer...and our others. Call in the Sweeps if necessary. I have mended that bridge. I will personally see to talking with Sky High about the mines. Should he refuse my generous offers and "concessions" *snickers* He will face the consequences. Also, I want an increase in patrols around all Decepticon holdings by 3X. I don't care if the troops bitch. We have sieged Iacon...we can expect a response. When it happens...I want it snuffed before it can begin. That is all. Starscream, OUT! *NO STARSCREAM* Jun 09 - My My *STARSCREAM* :Good work on the recon, Banshee. It would appear the seacons and the swarm are collaborating together. I'm sure Lord Megatron would agree...we cannot have that. It's a delightful turn of events however as it gives us the possibility to place two thorns in one bowl. Scourge, any sweeps not being utilized by Lord Megatron's personal mission are to track both the swarm and seacons. Let's see if we can't get them all in one place and just clean up the whole mess in one fell swoop. Seekers, do the same. I know you are not as experienced trackers as the Sweeps but if you notice them on patrol...log it. Track them. I want very much to get them all in one place and then lower the boom. Problems solved. That is all. Starscream OUT. *NO STARSCREAM* Jun 28 - Toraxxis Plains *STARSCREAM* :"We fought the Autobots at the Toraxxis Plains. As Megatron commanded...we are not letting them take any ground. When I arrived, I forces were already in a heated battle. I engaged and defeated Optimus Prime. Lord Megatron, if I was able to defeat him...surely he has lost a step. This means the next time you two meet...you will surely destroy him. I purposely did not kill him. That is your right. Banshee performed admirably as a member of my division and I was thoroughly impressed. You did not give up and run away Banshee. Such efforts are rewarded in Lord Megatron's empire. You are hereby promoted one rank, with all the privileges such a rank incurs. I await Optimus Prime's repairs and longs to see Lord Megatron destroy him once and for all. *NO STARSCREAM* Aug 24 - Refinery Schminery *Starscream* :While Patrolling, Banshee noticed something odd. She fought well against the Insecticon traitors that were attempting to steal from Lord Megatron. Alas, she was overwhelmed. I am not pleased that after her promotion she was not given the needed upgrades. Nemesis....you and I must speak about this. That said...she called for assistance after fighting valiantly. I fought off Underfoot after she softened him up for me. Long story short? We were victorious. Nothing was stolen. All is well. Banshee is hereby promoted to rank 3 for her vigilance. I will see to her upgrades myself. That is all. HAIL MEGATRON! *NO STARSCREAM* Dec 05 - Atmospheric Atomizer *STARSCREAM* :"Banshee. I had developed a weapon that would have been capable of destroying the Earth but it can be minimized in both power and scope to be sufficient to cause significant damage to...if not completely destroy Metroplex. See me for the technical details. It can be mounted on a standard missile hardpoint and fired from a bomber. That is all." *NO STARSCREAM* Dec 20 - Live Action Test *STARSCREAM* :I am happy to see that the Molecular Destabilizing Matrix Weapon (Not the Flash-Pak, that's what Wheeljack calls it) was successful. I was concerned that miniaturizing of the weapon would cause issues but apparenly it did not. It disturbs me that it took 2 successful hits to cause great damage to Metroplex. I will work on that. It should only take one. My original design was made to destroy the entire planet Earth. Do be warned...energy readings indicate that the Autobots also have this technology and have successfully tested a miniturized version where only 1 is needed. The drones were quite clear when I got the readings. It's where I got the idea for our doomsday weapon and then made it smaller at Megatron's request. Since they have it...we need to harden our facilities against it. Retaliation is likely to come. Now that we have used it...they are likely to do so as well. Constructicons...begin using Ionicly charged Tungsten armor to harden our facilities....the technology cannot beat that unless they fly inside. Regular durasteel or transmetasteel won't do the trick. Congratulations Banshee. You are hereby promoted to O-4. Thundercracker...you would be wise to follow her example or be replaced. That is all. *NO STARSCREAM* 2018 Jul 11 - Windblade Capture :*STARSCREAM!* :"Windblade has been captured as commanded, Lord Megatron. She is dented...but quite alive and well. She dared to attack me from behind...punishment was in order. We also completed incapacitated Chromia. She was "guarding" Windblade. It was quite laughable really. I have recordings if you want to see it. Banshee performed beyond expectations and even fired under orders from me when she probably should have been running. For this act of bravery, she is being promoted. That is all. Another victory for Lord Megatron! Starscream, OUT! :*No Starscream* 2019 May 25 - Aerospace Orders *Starscream* :My fellow Decepticons. The time has come. You heard his orders. I want round the clock drills. You will be ready. Or I will be upset. You know what happens when I become upset? PEOPLE DIE. So do it. Be ready for this assault. Sabre is no joke nor are his forces. And we won't just be facing his forces. I scouted ahead.... *he trails off* But that's not your concern! BE READY! Lord Megatron, I do need to see you at your earliest convenience. It's important. OUT! >*NO STARSCREAM*< Jun 09 - Politics >*STARSCREAM*< Lord Megatron, :I spoke to Dezarus. I went there to kill him. And I was ready to do so in your name. But, he was not a fool, he knew better than to face your champion. He spoke to me. We spoke for a long while. He is willing to help us defeat all the autobots. Anywhere and everywhere. As long as his "destrons" have a city on Cybertron. Given that you will be the new emperor of the entire damn universe? I figured this was acceptable. I agreed. He will no longer fight us but fight with us. I suspect you will honor my agreement with him. As, in your infinite wisdom, you do need governors. He seems the type that will fit. I would like my city back too...but that's neither here nor there. I'd rather serve at your side. Starscream, DONE! >*NO STARSCREAM*< Aug 19 - Report >*Starscream!*< :I have returned from my search for Soundwave. The Sweeps and I have not found him yet. But we will. You can rest assured of that. I do not know the meaning of the word FAIL....though many of you apparently do. Speaking of which. Deathsaurus. You are a commander in Lord Megatron's Armada. I respect this. As do the rest of us. But you are /NOT/ his second in command. I /AM/. You will not be giving orders without running them by me. Perhaps you forgot that all cities have long range radios? It's all right. I understand that under pressure we sometimes forget these things. It's not a problem. I just wanted to make it clear to EVERYONE....that you are not in command. Lord Megatron is. And when he is absent, in his wisdom, he has granted /me/ that right. I was sorry to hear about your loss with the Warworld. We will do better. But we will do so under /MY/ leadership until Lord Megatron deems it better. He has never steered us wrong. Starscream....OUT. >*NO STARSCREAM*< What If? Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternate future, Starscream is dead, his body found in the New Rust Desert. Bot World In Bot World, Starscream is warlord of Vos, a frequent enemy of nearby Tarn. Starscream leads the Seekers against his rival, Shockwave. COBRA WORLD The United States was greatly divided during the Vietnam War. During this time, a young man sees his chance. Ten years after the war's ending, the paramilitary organization known as 'Cobra' seizes control of the government, having covertly established strongholds in every part of the country. The Cobra Commander now controls much of the Americas, having forged a strong alliance with the USSR. The remaining US patriots seek a way to reclaim their home. In Cobra World Cobra Commander carries a mode-locked Megatron as his personal firearm, and Starscream as his personal jet. mode|thumb|right]] Joe World thumb|Skystriker Starscream, robot mode|left In Joe World the Joes rebuilt Starscream into a Skystriker before realizing he was an evil Decepticon, who then escaped. thumb|Starscream, Skystriker mode Players Starscream was portrayed by SpikeWitwicky for flashback scenes involving Dr. Arkeville. Starscream was played by TCB pre-1999. Starscream was played by StarscreamF15 from September of 2009 to August of 2014. As of September of 2014, another former Starscream player (Brentscream) has returned to take over the character. References Category:2009 Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Aerospace Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Scientists Category:Seekers Category:Transformers